Awakening To The Revison
by SkyTheKitten
Summary: The world is in hell. Literally. Hell has broken free of the earths creeks and has started to take over everyday life's as some peoples last. Who are you? A toxic? A survivor? A traitor? Or even a DEMON? Read the adventures of a small group of survivors who battle each day for another. So Will you fight on? Or will you breath your last breath?
1. Chapter 1

Y/C = Your character (if you would like to join in)

C/A = Characters Age

C/HC = Characters Hair Color

C/H = Characters Height

I believe Y/C Should be Bi As you can have many outcomes based on this.

Enjoy and lets begin!

 _ **Chapter 1: The acceptance of the school system**_

The year is 2060. The world has gone to hell. The demons have escaped and released a toxic fume that if you breath it, you have 3 different outcomes, depends on your body and how it reacts to it. The first, makes you turn into a bestia (Spanish for ugly beast/Hunter *Like attacker*), aka making you grow hideous wings that you cant hide, Getting horns based on your zodiac sign, *-cough- Likely the homestuck horns -cough-* and your hair getting blue tips at the end of it. The second reaction, is when you get the AOOONI disease, Or from Chinese to English, The "Blue/Violet Demon disease". Its when you keep everything of your looks; but you get sharp, painful teeth, and your skin fades from the fuses entrance to the body a dark blue almost violet color. The third reaction, is nothing but straight up death. The first two options are based off your height, weight, Blood type, hairtype.. etc. etc. We'll explain everything in a bit. The people left in the world, gave the people who were infected a name. They are called the "Daemonium" (Latin for lesser or evil spirit) Or, for children, The "Toxics" (Or people who dont know Latin well). The people of the world easily fled to bunkers, safehouses, anything that's away from the Toxics/Daemoniums. Children under the age of below 14 must learn to read before they learn survival skills, since schools were taken over as safehouses, kids couldn't learn much. Males ages 15+ learned how to hunt, fish, and kill Toxics. The females 14 (if ready)/ 15+ Learned how to Kill Daemoniums (They liked this word better, made them feel older), how to prepare food, and how to grow food and find water. When you reach that age, that is when you will be revealed to the toxics, as they are only legends told by the older adults till the teens get to see proof. They learn a bit of Latin, so they know the adult term for the toxics, and have to kill one before rejoining with the base.

This base we're talking about in this story is set up at a Motel, called the Mane 6. Now, As I said early, I would explain the types of toxics and how your selected for them. Please look below for the answers.

-  
The bestia's fuses like the most- (74% of the time)  
* Brown eyes (Or green)  
*Blonde hair/Black hair (70%) (Brown is at 10%) (Red at 12%) (White/gray is 8%)  
*Blood type has to be AB, O  
*Has to be between 5'2-5'6 * M  
*Likes Males more (80%)  
* Mainly caught by rebelious personalitys

? (Blue/Violet) disease's Fuses Like the most- (36% of the time)  
* Blue eyes (Hazle works too)  
*Brown/Red (80%) (Blonde is at 5%) (Black at 10%) (White/Gray at 5%)  
*Blood type has to be A, B, ( seperate), Or O  
*Has to be over 5'6 * S  
*Likes it even (50% for male and female)  
*Mainly caught by the Scared/ Shy types  
-

Ah, Now that you have the information from the old note you found while digging up food from a warehouse, Lets introduce The characters. A shy girl wearing a Surgical mask with cute emojis on it walks up first, as she was pushed by a male standing next to her towards y/c. She stumbles on words, but finally gets it out. "The names Sky, Prononced Sk-u." She was shaken, and only about 5'4 ish.. 'She must have seen some shit..' y/c thinks to themselfs. She bows, the side of her chocolate brown hair was shaved clear off. It was shiny where her hair once was. She smiles, showing off her surprisingly well kept braces and goes back to the male who pushed her first, clinging onto his arm like a lover. He smiled and petting her head. "Im Drew. Dont ever call me by my first name." He sounded demanding, but it was normal since you were just let in by a new group. Drew chuckled, "Skys very shy to new people, but wait till her Borderline Personality Disorder or even her Dissociative Identity Disorder comes out. Then she'll be like a good friend or a murderer. We never know!~" He chuckled nervously as he steped back to her, as she clinged back on. Y/C sighs, ' Hes tall and strong.. Must be a co leader or something.. Nice hair though..' Suddendly, A joyful, bright, young women jumped over. She was only about 5'6 and smelled of sugar and other sugar related things. "Is this the new arrivle?!" She jumped with joy. "My names Frankie And im the nurse here! I dunno if the others said their positions here but oh well!" She seemed overloaded with joy. 'Good to know theres medical help here..' thought y/c. Frankie Jumped onto the back of a male who ran over right after her. My names Wil and im her husband, so dont get any ideas. He was.. ***** as tall as y/c **(if male)*** ***(If female)** about 6'0 feet.. ***** and also smelt of sweets. "Im not!" Mubbled out y/c. Wil Mumbled, "mmhm.. Anyway, Dinners dessert is almost ready, Sky." The lil girl smiled, before she, what looks like an accident, bit her tongue as she blinked silently in pain. Suddendly, The shy girl from before disappeared.

And suddendly yelled. **"WHATS IT TO YA LOSER?!"** She was aimed at me, with a ultimate Bitch face on. I looked to the people I met so far, as they shivered in fear. **"WELL YA ASSES. GET BACK TO WORK!"** The small girl stomped her feet, as her pink baggy hoodie moved quickly as she did. Frankie and Wil Jumped and ran quickly. Drew stayed behide with another male, about 6'6. "Ah, so this is the guy" The other male mumbled. **"HELL YEAH IT IS!"** The ***** Once ***** Shy girl now full of anger and hatred yelled. The mysterious male stepped out of the shadows and told me who he was. "Names Aramil. Sky and _**ONLY**_ Sky calls me Armin." He has a booming voice, which was understandable. "He must be the leader.. right?" Oh that ticked Sky off. **"NO YOU DUMB TWAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!"** She seems to yell when this side of hers around. "M-my bad.." Y/c stumbles. Aramil sighs. "Take her to her room" Sky jumped angrily, **"DONT LISTE-"** She was hushed by Drew with a kiss. He carried her Princess style to a room on the third floor of the motel and locked the door behide them. _(_ *-wiggles eyebrows-* _)_ Aramil smiled slightly, "Shes the leader. Its ironic. Shes the smallest adult here but shes the one who leads us right. We all had a week to rule and she did it the best so shes the leader. Go to her if you ever need any help." _(If female, this sentence is)_ Aramil held his arm out, expecting y/c's to cling onto it. _(If male, This sentence is)_ Aramil started to walk, so he nudged y/c to follow. He took y/c to a part of the motels parking lot that was sealed off from the open world of the Toxics. "These are the.. Younger adults. We cant really call them Children since they know how to kill." Y/c looked at the Young adults, Three girls. "The oldest," Aramil points to a blonde girl whos reading a book. "Is 17. Her names Halinor and shes very shy. Just like Sky but without the disorders." Then he went over to what looked like complete opposites, but they actually got along. "These two, Are Lily and Octavia. Lily is the youngest here, being only 7. Octavia is 13." Aramil smiled. "Girls, Gather round. Soon Dinner will be ready and we'll hear who our lovely guest is before we dine. Just know they're Very nice and are here to help you Learn more, Since they did say they are a teacher. Don't worry though, They aren't boring at all!" Aramil Smiled, The two younger ones cheered happily as Halinor Sighed and closed her book." Aramil tugged on Y/c's arm and told them to come sit and watch the sunset with him. So they head ontop of a pickup truck and look over the borders of their base _(through the glass dome over it)_ as the sunset. "The hunters will be back soon." He mumbled, Pointing at the sun.

"H-hunters..?" Y/c stubbled to speak, fear of being killed for food. Aramil glaced over. "Oh not like that! They hunt for food in nearby stores and such. In movies, The leader has 3 bodyguards. The three here are Me, Her husband Drew, and A Guy named Michael. Michael is more of the heavier ones so he hunts anything that fights or comes his way!" Aramil chuckled. "He teachs the Male young adults how to hunt. I keep a lookout for Toxics.." Aramil glanced down at Halinor walking by.  
"And Drew.." He picks up on speaking again. "Keeps By Skys side to protect her and her mood swings." Aramil relaxed, a sniper rifle with a silencer resting around his back. "Oh.. Okay." Y/c sighed of relief, Knowing they'd be safe here. Suddendly, The sun finally went over the mountains and The sky went dark, The only light was the moonlight and the neon glows of the Bestia's wings and eyes as they flew over the skys, Ignoring the base. The Doors that were sealed and blocked tightly suddendly swung open as a Tall, Broad Man walked in carrying atlease 9 deers on his shoulders with Two Young Men walking in behide him to shut the doors and to re-seal them. "Thats them." Aramil Informed. So Y/c and Aramil got up and walked over. The Man with the deers barked at Y/c. "Who are they?" He asked Aramil. "A teacher for the Young adults." Aramil replied. "Ah, Well." The male paused. "Im Michael, Aka The lead Hunter." Michael paused and called the young males back over away from the girls. "Introduce yourselfs to your new teacher." The Males groned in pain of learning. The oldest went first, "Im Josh And Im 18. Technically Im a adult, But at this base you aint one 'til ya 21." He has a country accent. Hes about 5'9 ish. 'Tall guys are my type..' Y/c thought. Dragged out of Their thought by the second boy, they listened. "And Im Mike. Im only 10." 'T-ten?!' Y/c thought, ' H-He sure looks more mature..' Y/c smiled at the boys. "Alright you two, *If Y/C Is female* Dont be a lady killer. *If Y/C Is male* Go and talk to your friends some more before dinners ready." Michael glanced at Y/C Then walked to the kitchen of the motel. Aramil broke the silence after he left. "In the kitchen are the oldest people here. Their names are Glenn and Charlette. A very old couple, each maybe about 65. They love to cook so they never leave the kitchen Till time for bed." Armail smiled. "I would let you meet them but they're super busy right now. So we'll talk to them before they go to sleep."

 _ *** G***_

Aramils face glowed with joy. "Speaking of them, Dinners ready. So be prepared to introduce yourself before you go inside." Aramil walked into the kitchen/Dinning room of the motel. Y/c hid beside a car as everyone in the base fled into the Dinning room. Michael paused and looked at you with another evil glare. ***For females it would be a seductive glare*** Y/c Sighed, Prepared themselfs and walked in and took a seat. At the table, from y/c's left was Michael. On their right was Halinor. Sky sat across from Y/c. Drew next to her. Lily next to drew. Michael Next to Lily. Y/C Next to michael. Halinor Next to Y/C. Octavia next to Halinor. Josh next to Octavia. Mike next to Josh. Sky next to Mike. Y/c Sat up from their chair and cleared their voice. "H-hi.. U-uhm.. My names _***Characters name***_. Im C/A and my hair is C/HC. Im C/H, And Im a teacher for all grades. I came to this camp after I woke up infrount of it. Other then that info, I do not know. I am not posioned, Nor was I bit. You may check if you dont believe. I hope to stay and help as much as I can!" Y/C Sat down, everyone welcomed them with joy. The old couple brought the food out and sat in the middle of the table, where a gap apparently was that you didnt notice. Everyone dug into the turkey they killed the day before. After the meal, Sky and drew nibbled on a cake slice together from a cake that Sky made for everyone. The Young adults went to bed for the night. Aramil left to go take watch. Michael went to sleep. Lily and Mike stayed around, talking about adventures. Y/C Decided to go meet the old couple to pass time. Y/C Walked into the kitchen, the couple sitting down talking about memorys. "H-hello.. I came to meet you two personally.." The couple chuckled together at y/c stumbling. "Dont be shy" said Charlette. "We may be cooks but we wont bite ya." Y/C Calmed down, and asked them questions. 'Charlette and Glenn are both 65.. Charlette is 5'7 while Glenn was 6'3 before age shrunk him to 6'0. They've been married for 35 years. Charlette had Blonde hair and has green eyes under her glasses. Glenn has Sky blue eyes and has faded black hair.' Y/C Remembers the talk they had, as aramil showed y/c their room earily so at this time they were curled up in their bed, thinking about how lucky they are. "Lily and Mike look alot like Sky and Drew.. I wonder if they are their kids.. I'll ask sky tomarrow if shes in her normal shy state." Y/C Sighed, slowly fading into a deep sleep for the night, as the curtains blocked out the moonlight as much as possiable unlike the door that through the cracks, not only was moonlight peering in, Something else was too.

The next morning, Y/C Was awakened by the smells of berrys and waffles. "They have everything.." Y/C mubbles as they walk to the kitchen/dinning room. Sky was sitting on drews lap, purring under his chin. The only other ones in the room was Mike And Lily and the old couple in their kitchen. Sky noticed y/c walk in and shivered. 'She must be normal.. good.' y/c thought. "Uhm.. While Im here. Are you four a family..?" Drew opened his eyes and nodded. "We are. A young couple indeed." Mike and lily cheered, as sky nibbled on some pancakes. Sky suddendly spoke, "I know your new, but during this time of the day we eat alone." Y/C Stumbled in fear. "O-oh! My bad!" And ran for the moutains out of the dinning room. Y/C Bumped into Aramil and let out a sigh of relief. "S-so what can I do for the day?" Y/C stumbled. "Oh relax. Go explore. The young adults are by the pool as we speak, but dont get too comfy around them, or you might just get hurt." Aramil chuckled as he walked away. Y/C Walked back to the entrance of the base and looked over the gates and dome. The Daemonium's walk around slowly, confused. They notice aramil and start banging on the walls to get in, which they he takes them out one by one with his sniper riffle. Y/C Jumped back onto the ground in fear, crawling back to their room. They laid under the covers shivering as they just noticed people get murdered. Then suddendly, something tuggled on the covers and yanked them off. It was Sky. And she was in her second mood. _'Uh oh..'_ Y/c mumbled. **"GET UP YOU SCRUB!"** She demanded. Drew wasn't with her, and the rooms door was locked tightly. Y/C Noticed and it sent shivers down their spine. She pulled their shirt by the chest section and out of their bed. **"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO KILL A TOXIC!"** Y/c jumped shocked, sacredly. They didn't wanna murder anybody but if they threatened their survival...Y/c was snapped out of thought as the doors to the base slammed shut behide them. He saw two girls, holding hands walking down the street. Ones skin was a light blueish purplish, as the other has horn numbs slowly sticking out her head. Y/C Walked over slowly, calling the girls out. "H-hello..?" The girls turned around quickly and smiled. "I'm jade.." Mumbled the bluish one. "Erasmus.." Mumbled the other. Y/C Sighed and walked closer. "Im Y/C" Holding out their hand. Jade took it and stuck her un-easy setting tongue out, wrapping it around Y/C's hand. Y/C Started to freak, And Jades eyes went from Emerald Green to Cherry apple red. Erasmus Suddenly had her horns grow out of her head to form Ram horns, and flew above and behide Y/C to trap them between Jade and herself. Jade grinned and let go of Y/C's hand. Y/C Looked over at the base to see everyone there watching them.

Y/C Suddendly starts fighting for their life, taking a sharp dagger kept in your jacket to stab Jade to back her off of you, which then you flipped off her body as it fell to the ground to attack erasumus in the sky. Clinged onto her foot, You start attacking her ribs and she drops next to jade to fight Y/C Fair. She tackled Y/C And started clawing at their face. As Y/C Was being clawed at, Y/C Kicked Erasumus off as she flew away, her neon blue blood stained Y/C's Jacket. Jades body laid on the one busy road, Black liquids pooring out of her wound. She used her last bit of strength to attack Y/C's arm deeply with a sharp M-9 Bayonet knife. Y/C pulled it out, It didnt have any posion or diease on it thankfully. Sky opened the base up and pulled Y/C back in. "Oh dear.. Take him to Frankie." She wiped Y/C's face of Erasumus's and Jades Blood before Y/C Blacked out in her arms.

 _ **-E N D-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Lets continue~**_

Y/c woke up in a dark room, under two quilts. Y/C Jumped when the lights suddendly turned on, noticing quickly it was their room on the second floor. Sky and drew walked in. Sky was.. oddly quiet. Drew spoke to explain what went down. "Basically, You got stabbed. But, Frankies a good nurse, Well we should call her Doctor. Anyway, Shes a good doctor and sewen it up and healed ya real nice. Gave ya some of the.." Drew stumbles on words. "Those neon green pills to stop any disease getting to ya through the airwaves. We would use it on some of the toxics, But it.. doesnt work. It only makes them stronger so we learnt our lesson from it." As Drew finshed speaking, Lily and Frankie walked in. "Im teaching Lily how to give shots, is that okay Miss Sky?" Sky, snapped out of her daydream and nodded. "Okay so Lily, You get the needle and you tap lightly on their veins at their elbow." Frankie softly took Y/C's arm and tapped till the Vein poped up. "Dont be scared, Y/C. This is only to get your last dose of Florz In ya!" Drew jumped. "Thats the word I was looking for! Its a powerful medicine, can heal almost anything!" Frankie smiled, "You bet, Drew." As she spoke, she had her eyes focused on Y/C's arm as she stuck them with the needle, injecting the Neon Green Florz into them. Sky sat on the edge of the bed, keeping quite. Drew smiled and started talking to Lily about what she'd learn so far from Frankie. Lily seemed joyful knowing someone will actually listen to her. Frankie left to go get more supplies for Lily to carry when they go to their next patient. Sky noticed Y/C's unusual blinking and started to hold their hand to calm them. "Rest" Is all she could mubble. Y/c didnt know what was wrong but listened to her and fell into a deep sleep. After Y/C Fell asleep, Sky made everyone leave the room till dinnertime, when the door creeked to the moonlight. Sky was alone, and woke Y/C up after a good 6 hours of sleep. She was holding the plate, which seemed to be southern food. Cornbread, Sweet corn, The spiciest fried chicken.. Y/C was snapped out of drooling over the food when Sky nudged them to eat. Y/C Took one spoonful of food then suddendly started eating rampedly. Sky sighed happily before becoming a mother figure and tucking Y/C Away to sleep after they finshed eating. 'She makes this place feel like home..' Y/C Thought as they drifted off into sleep.

Y/C Woke up, and looked at where Jade stabbed them. A loud gasp escaped their mouth. The wound was gone! Not even a scar was left! Its like nothing ever happend.. A loud knock on the door made Y/C Jump. They got up and looked at the peekhole to see Aramil to be standing there. Y/C Opened the door as Aramil smiled. 'Seems your doing better. Go talk to Sky When you have the chance." He didnt want for Y/C To reply before he stormed off. The motel had 3 floors, but only 13 people staying here. Thats enough for one floor, since each floor has 14 rooms. Y/C Didnt leave their room immendently, Instead, They looked around to notice more details. The shower can get to either the Firey pits of hell, Or Antarctica's snow and icelands. Y/C can prove that theory from the shower they just took. After the shower, They looked in the closet to notice a note and 2 other outfits other then what they are wearing currently. The note reads: _~I know you didn't bring much but your books and studies, So I had some people go out and get more clothes for you. Wear them as you please. *Sky :3~_ Y/C Sighed happily and looked at the outfits. Their jacket was hanging up, cleaned from Jades and Erasmus's Blood. No stains were left. One of the two outfits was some skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. The other was a button up flannel and some type of jeans Y/C Never seen before, but were comfy when tried on. 'How did they know my size..? Musta been a lucky guess..' Y/C Mumbled to themselves before choosing to wear the flannel and the Dark grey skinny jeans. Y/C Noticed the time and didn't go to the kitchen since Sky and drew were having their personal time with their kids. Y/C Went and stood by the soda machine on the first floor, picking out a Vivacoin (Like US Dollars but coins that are virtual) and getting them a Diet Coke.

A few minutes passed by as Y/C Chugged down the drink. Mike joined with Josh as They and Michael left for the day. Lily skipped to the pool and jumped in. Sky and drew walked out the room holding hands like two lovebirds. You waited a few seconds before heading over to them. Drew noticed and point at Y/C For sky to see. Sky looked. "Aramil told me to come talk to you." Sky relised quickly. She put her hand under her surgical mask, which was a shocker and pulled something out her mouth it seems. "Ah. You passed so your allowed to stay." Thats all she did before she took off. Drew sighed. " She never takes that mask off.. Even during our 'time'. I wonder what she pulls from under there." Drews voice fades as he walks after sky who fled into their room. Y/c didnt know what to do so they headed over to Aramil. "Hey.. Theres only 13 of us but 3 floors of 14 rooms. Whats on the other two floors?" Y/C asks Aramil. He replies, "The second floor is split down the middle at room 7. Rooms 1-6 is rooms for survivors like you. 7 is nothing but emptiness. Rooms 8-14 are for the sick and Injured. The first floor doesnt have 14 rooms, only 9. The space usally used for rooms 10-14 were torn down for the Kitchen/Dinning rooms. The third floor is used for Ammo, food, water, storage, ect. The 14th room on the 3rd floor however is Sky's Sewning room. She makes all of us speical outfits for certain events. She gets everyones measurements before they step foot into this camp. Thats how she got you those outfits." Aramil paused to shoot at a Male who was banging on the entrance. "Anyway, _**NEVER**_ Enter that room unless she takes you there." Aramil sighed. "Ive been in there once and it had so many bright fabrics.. Lucky." Y/C Noticed the sad tone in Aramils voice and patted his back before going to explore the second floor some more. Before Y/C Knew it, It was dinner time. The firmilar Cow Bell was sounded to prove them right.

 _ *** G***_

Y/C Jumped out their room, and looked off the balcony. The hunters walked in first, Then the Girls of the Young Adults. Followed by Aramil and Sky And Drew. Y/C Headed to the Dinning room and sat in their normal spot. Everyone ate together like a huge family.. But.. Something was off. Sky didnt even pick up her fork. Everyone noticed a few minutes in after starting to dine. Drew noticed and immedently got worried. "Sky.. You arent starving yourself are you?" Drew asked. 'She must have tried to before.. I guess she doesnt Like that Hourglass figure of hers..?' Y/C Wondered, But would never ask since that would be very rude to her. Sky shook her head 'No'. Drew replied with "Then why arent you eating?" Mike and lily, Started to worry for their mom. Sky noticed and stood up, and left. Everyone sat in shock for a full two minutes before Drew, Aramil and Michael all ran to her sewing room. A few seconds after they left, They all heard Drew screaming in shock. Then everyone including Y/C Fled onto the motel parking lot, On the first floor under the sewing room. Aramil called the old couple and Y/C To come up and look. Charlette refused so she could watch the young adults to calm them. Lily and Mike were shivering and crying in fear. Charlette Held both of them close, Like a grandmother would. Y/C and Glenn got up to the room and gasped. Sky had taken off her mask. She was on her knees sitting on the floor in the 'W' Position. Her Upper and Lower Lips had holes only a lil less then a centimeter away from each other. In the holes rested was a black piece of string, making it to where she couldnt talk. Drew was shivering in fear from the sight. Sky pulled the string out of the holes, allowing her to talk. "Thats why I always wear my mask. To hide these.. holes. I got them when I was younger.. from.. a bad ex. They get sore unless I have the string in so Thats why I was so quiet today.." Y/c Stumbled in fear. "How can anyone do that to someone as precious as her?!" Y/C Shouted. "How did you even talk yesterday when I got here then?!" Y/C Was furious at whoever did that to sky, even if they didnt know the person. "I had the string in my pocket." Sky replied, calmly. Drew Ran over once he got his nerves together and held her close. "The scars are too old to heal using Florz. I already tried." Frankie then peered in, noticing the situation. "Thats true" Frankie put in. "She did come to me right before I went to bed asking for some a long time ago." Drew jumped and kissed her cheeks. " Chipmunk.. You dont have to hide it from the _REAL_ Adults. Just please.. Keep it hiden for Mike and Lilys sake. And the others too.. They would be scarred for life.." Sky nodded, and pulled the mask up and over the scars. The string rested in her hand. "All of you go to the Young Adults and tell them to finsh dinner and put them _**STRAIGHT**_ To bed. Then meet up with me in the dinning room." She finshed her sentence with a demanding voice, making everyone but Drew leave immendently. Drew sat in the middle of the room hugging her. Mike and Lily ran up the stairs and tackled their parents. Sky lightened the mood by hugging them and holding mike and lily in her lap as she sat in drews lap.

Mike and Lily left a few minutes after calming them down for 'Dessert' Before they were put to bed by Aramil. Sky sat in her normal chair at the dinning room as all the Adults fled in and sat down. "Okay. As we all know." She mubbled through eatting her dinner. "The Blue-moon is coming out soon." Everyone started to give off a setting of fear. Y/C was totally confused. "U-uh.. What does this mean..?" Y/C Stumbled. Sky pulled the fork from her mouth. "The Daemoniums that are Bluish Violetish on the blue moon nights lose their human forms and turn into these.. These.." Sky stumbles on words. "H-hideous monsters who are stronger agentist the bases walls. So the Blue-Moon should be here in two or three days. During that time, We all know the procisure. But since Y/C Doesnt, I'll explain." Sky held her hand in Drews, Their wedding rings glowed together under the Dinning rooms light. "All adults other then Frankie must stand guard all night. Aramil cant do it by himself during the blue moon, so we all have to help. Ontop of the truck with Aramil and Michael shoot them down. Me, Josh (He helps since he has adult strengths), and Y/C Will hold the walls back. Y/C Will switch out with glenn who also helps at times shooting." Sky sighs as she finshs. "And whatever you do. Dont ever let anyone in during the Blue moon days. As they can go to hideous beasts, They can also look exactly Like humans with no dieases. So dont allow any entrys!" Sky slammed her fist onto the table, letting everyone know that the meeting was over. Sky, Drew and Aramil stayed in the dinning room. Aramil told Y/C to wait for him outside, So Y/C Sat in the mini-garden by the entrace to the dinning hall, picking flowers. Aramil walked out and Y/C Got up, sticking a flower behide his ear. "Lighten up, you look sad." Aramil chuckled. "Im not. Just a normal resting face. I just wanted to walk you to your room." Aramil walked with Y/C To their room. "Skys.. Mouth.. My god. I just.. She said thank you for your concerine in the private thing with me and Drew. She showed us how she puts it in to releave the pain. Thats why we stayed behide." Aramil paused as Y/C Stepped inside and turned around to face Aramil. "Anyway, Goodnight. Make sure you flex that arm enough, 'Cuz Soon we'll need it for our survival." Y/C Chuckled and shut the door as Aramil walked away. Y/C Took a quick lukewarm shower and laid down in a Wife beater and some sweatpants that sky left on the bed after they talked this morning. Staring at the ceiling, Y/C Dozed off slowly into a deep sleep.

 **\- O-**

 _ **Authors notes-**_  
 _ **(*Fact of the day, The Strings and Sewen mouth shut is how I feel irl with these bands for my braces. I cant speak much before they hurt. Only when I take them out I feel relief. In this chapter, I did the reverse effect with the string and the holes.*)**_

 _ **(*Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I plan to work on the next one right away!*)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Lets continue~_**

Y/C Looked down to see Sky being pushed onto the ground. Y/C Stopped firing and jumped down to take her place. Wil was stacking cars agentist the gate. "They've never been this strong!" Shouted michael as he started to fire at the last ones as the sun rose. Sky had bitten her tongue when she fell.. suddendly everyone started working harder. _**"CMON LOSERS WE CANT LET THEM IN! SAVE THE CHILDREN!"**_ She shouted, taking y/c's place in shooting them down like a crazed manic. Once they were all gone, everyone rested. Suddenly Sky let out a blood-curling scream as she's sent flying back from what looks like a gunshot. Drew jumped and ran to her side. "Her arms been hit!" He hoisted her over his shoulder and ran to Frankie, who was holding all the young adults closely. She gasped when she saw Sky bleeding. "Drew stay here with them and give her to me." Drew didn't argue and handed over sky as Frankie ran to the second floor. Drew cried slightly as he held Lily and Mike. "D-don't worry.. S-she'll be fine.." Meanwhile, The others are investigating on how she was shot. "Over there." Pointed Aramil, at a sniper that was set up. "I'll handle him." Glenn jumped at refusing him to go. "You'll get bit! Plus, you aren't suppose to leave while the Blue-Moons out!" Aramil chuckled. "Its daytime, Glenn. They're back to normal now." Aramil slide out and easily got an advance on the sniper by climbing bushy trees over him. Aramil dropped down and tackled the sniper, easily tying him up and dragging him and his weapons back to camp. "Of course." Aramil knocked out the sniper and lifted off his helmet to cover his face. "Its the other bases leader, Paul." Glenn growled and took a knife, rubbed it in a nearby Daemoniums blood and drug it across Paul's face. "You may be the leader of another base, but not anymore thanks to me." Glenn mumbled. "As the Co-leader, Push him out onto the pavement 3 miles from here. Aramil and Wil, you can handle that." Me, Michael and Josh are gunna go check on Sky. "Alrighty" "Oki doki loki" Aramil and Wil replied at the same time as the gate to their base closed behind them.

Aramil had Paul's mouth tapped shut, as he was still tied up and hoisted over his shoulder. Wil carried two M40 rifle's for Himself and Aramil. The sun slowly went over their heads as they made it to the 3 mile mark. "Theres the other base. Cmere." Aramil and Wil hid in the forest as they moved as close to the base as possiable. "Drop him here and tie him to the tree." Wil nodded and did what he was commanded as Aramil took watch. "If they worry for him, they'll come lookin." Wil agreed as they ran out of the bases sight in the forest then went back onto the main road. Sky groaned as she regained consciousness. "W-what happended.." She looked around, her mask was off and the string was out so she groaned from soreness. "You were shot sweetie." Frankie replied as Glenn,Michael and josh came in. "Good job on holding the doors shut to the very end girlie." Michael stated. Sky smiled weakly, Some of her braces had flew off from the impact of the shot. "The cemiment on them was coming off anyway so I peeled off the last few without any problem." Frankie mentioned as she noticed Sky touching her teeth. "Hows my arm..?" Sky feel her pain stop suddendly. "Thats the Florz working sweetie, and its healing. I got the bullet right here." Frankie held the long but slim sniper bullet. Michael jumped. "Speaking of the sniper, It was Pa-." Sky shushed him. "Damn him." She mubbled as she sat up. "Can Charlette make me some of her homemade soup? I really need some.." Glenn smiled. "I'll go tell her now." As he left, Mike and Lily ran in and hugged Sky. "Moom!" They both sobbed in her grasp. "You'll be okay right?!' Sky smiled, kissing both of their foreheads. "Im good. Already healing.." Sky weakly mubbled before falling into a deep sleep with Lily and Mike still in her arms. Drew walked in as she slept. "S-sky?!" He ran over as Michael held him back. "Shes okay. Just sleeping." Drew was in a cold-sweat of fear. But.. he calmed when frankie gave him the bullet. "It was removed, and she has Florz in her system so everythings healing." Drew sighed of relief, sitting next to Lily and Mike with her on the bed. The rest of the base's community flooded in to see how she was doing. Y/c groaned as he saw the young couples family together. 'Oh my..' Y/C Got out before frankie sighed and told everyone to leave with a booming voice. "She needs her rest, In peace and quite!" Everyone understood, the only ones that stayed were Frankie, Drew, and Michael. Charlette came in maybe 20 minutes after everyone left, with soup for Sky. "I bet she'll love this when she wakes up." Charlette whispered as she placed it on the hotels table, leaving right after it.

Aramil and Wil knocked on the gate in a certain way to let Josh know its them. Ever since Sky got shot, Glenn took control. Josh watched the gate while Aramil was gone. Glenn took over Skys role in making sure everythings in the correct place. Frankie left Skys room only when it was dinnertime. Glenn knew he would give his role back to Sky soon, and he accepted it. Her job was hard! Charlette still made homecook meals for everyone everynight. Y/C's job was to guard Skys room. Aramil and wil walked in and went to check on Sky. Sky was dazed off in a half-sleep half-wake sisutuation when they walked in. "Sky? How ya feeling?" Aramil asked, noticing her eyes were open. "I think shes dozed off, Aramil." She coughed. "Im not, Free Willie. And Im feeling better, Armin." Sky smiled as she sat up. "She'll be fully recovered by tomarrow." Frankie annonuced as she kissed her husbands cheek after not seeing him all day. "The blue moons gone." Aramil stated. "So I'll watch the gate tonight as josh sleeps." Aramil left after stating what he planned to do. Wil held Frankie in his arms. Sky ate her soup delightfully. Frankie sighed and gave sky her last dose of Florz and told everyone to leave the room. Everyone did and went to the dinning room. Sky grabbed the string and sewn her mouth shut after eating before resting her head down. Drew walked in and noticed her mask on. "Sky.." He sighed and layed next to her, holding her agentist his chest. As the sun rose, Aramil went to get a piece of toast as the day felt happier with Sky taking control again. Sky walked out her room and went to change out her bloody clothes. She went to her room and changed into a Purple hoodie, when Y/C walked in. "U-uh.. Sky..?" She turned around and nodded her head in confusion. "Oh! Its in isnt it?" She nodded again. "Okay, well. I was wondering if maybe we can hang out at the pool later? Me and you.." She nodded, thinking as a friendly meet up. Drew peered in. "Sky your late for breakfest." Sky nodded and ran past Y/C, and down to the dinning hall. Y/c sighed happily as they went to their room to nap. _**-BANG BANG BANG-**_ Is what Y/C Heard when they awakened. Y/C Opened to see Sky standing there. "Oh hello." Y/C mubbled out of sleepiness. Sky pushed them into their room. "Get changed. We're going out of the base." Y/C Jumped in fear. "B-but..!" Sky shushed him. "Me, you and Armin are going to the other base to seek why Paul came."

At sunset, the gates closed harshley behide Sky, Aramil and Y/C. Sky walked in the middle of the two, making her protected. Y/C Finally spoke to break the long silence. "So.. what if we get there and they take us hostage?" Sky chuckled. She told Aramil to hold her mask as she pulled the string out. He did. "We'll explain we arent there for a fight. Just reasonings." Aramil nodded and gave sky her mask, which then she hung it around her neck. "When we get close, remind me to pull it up." Aramil nodded, taking a note of it. Y/C Sighed. "I just fear for us." Aramil glanced at Y/C. "If anything happends and we arent back withen a day they'll do a search." Y/C Suddendly felt better. Sky sighed and walked faster. Aramil grabbed her shoulder and told her to slow down. They approched some 'bestia' and fitted in by walking slowly. They didnt breath or make any noises till they were long gone from the group. Y/C Shook in fear but Sky grabbed their hand to calm them. After 3 minutes of walking in the group, they broke free and were able to breath again. Sky spoke first. "Is that it?" She mubbled. Aramil nodded and Sky pulled her mask up to hide her scars. Y/C Took the safty off their gun as Aramil and Sky did the same. "Remember. No killing unless needed." Sky mubbled as they got closer. Then in a flash it seems, The trio was standing at the base's gate. "Who goes?" Yelled what seems like a man protecting the gate. Aramil looked up and flashed a sign. "Oh. Go on ahead Aramil and guests." The gate opened quickly. Y/C Thought, 'This place isnt as protected as Our base..' Sky nudged Y/C out of thought as they walked in. The community was small. 4 Adults, 2 females and 2 males. Only 1 kid.. Looked about 11. Aramils voice boomed so suddendly. "Whos in charge at the moment. We need to speak to them privately." One of the females stepped out. "Me. Ever since Paul disappeared I took over. My names Dawn, follow me to my office." Dawn turned and walked into a room inside the school building. The trio followed. It was one of the classrooms they stopped in as Dawn shut the door. "What brings you three here?" She asked curiously, sitting on the teachers desk. Sky took off her Faded Purple hoodie and revealed her Arm wound. "No reason." She pulled her mask down. The holes where the string was shocked Dawn into a fear shake. "Oh my.." Sky hushed Dawn. "I want reasons on why you guys aimed for me." Dawn sighed. "Ah. Thats why." Dawn looked nervous, but spoke since she had no weapons on her. "Paul was your.. Ex?" Sky looked up from her wound, Shocked.

"How did you know?" She growled. Dawn giggled. "Me and him grew close and told me everything about ya!" Sky chuckled and put her hoodie back on. "So I see.." Aramil took Y/C To the side and out of the females direct contact with eachother. "A catfights about to start. Dont get hurt." Aramil mubbled lowly so Sky couldnt hear. Sky spoke clearly. "So he was just trying to get revenge on me leaving him for another male?" Dawn smiled. "Mmmhm!~" She agreed. Sky sighed. "But death is a lil harsh.." She mubbled. Dawn replied fastly. "Well you were his one and only." Aramil noticed Skys movements. "Sky dont-" He was too late. She bit her tongue and barked back. **"WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT HES A WEAK ASS LOSER!"** Dawn eye twitched when she spoke. **"THAT BULLET SHOULD HAVE BEEN RUBBED IN POSION I TOLD HIM TO!"** Dawn growled. Sky ended up tackling dawn before she could speak. Slowly.. Choking her out. Aramil noticed. _**"SKY STOP!"**_ __Aramil pulled him off her and calmed her down. "My apologizes Dawn, Shes very sensitive to Her Drew." Dawn sat up weakly. "Ne..ver.. ret..urn.." She spoke before collapsing. Y/C Jumped. "Is she dead?" Aramil checked. "Just knocked out. Lets get out of here before she wakes up." Aramil Fled out the back entrance to the school with Sky asleep on his shoulder and Y/C running beside them. "Oh man.. Ohh man.." Y/C mumbled. Aramil knocked on their bases gate quickly. Josh saw them and let them in. "Is she Hurt?!" He yelled, Drew looked over and noticed Sky. "Oh god.." Aramil calmed everyone down. "Shes okay. Choked out the other leader and got tired." Drew and Josh sighed of relief. "Take her to her room Drew." He handed Sky to Drew and Drew took her away. Aramil took Josh's place at the gate as Josh and Y/C Went to eat Dinner for the night. Sky slept the rest of the night with Drew protecting her by her side. Little did they know.. A huge mistake was about to awaken.

 _ **~END~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Lets continue~**_

The new arrivals came. 2 females and 1 Male. 'They're all siblings.' Sky's words echoed through Y/C's head as they watched guard for the day. Earlier that morning Sky rounded up the camp for important news. She pulled her mask off to speak. "The New arrivals came. Please introduce yourselves." The Three Teens held hands. The male went first. "I'm Danny. I'm 19 years old." The two females went after him. "I'm Nyomi and I'm Chelle. Us two are twins so we share the same age of 15." Nyomi Spoke. Sky cleared her throat. In other news.. The dome is failing. The new arrivals checked it out before entering. They said a new wave of pollution has been formed. It makes people Grow body-parts that they already have but twice.." Sky sighs. The camp sighs with her and a lil voice squeaks out. "Don't be sad guys! We wont be attacked so we're okay!" Lily spoke proudly. Drew rubbed her hair with his rough hand softly. "We're safe." The rest of the camp cheered softly and went to do what they do daily. Sky pulled her mask up and sighed. "Glenn if anybody needs me i'll be in my room's bathroom." Glenn nodded as sky walked into her room. Sky Slid out of her normal Pink Hoodie and undershirt. Her shorts and stockings hit the bathroom floor softly as the bath started. She sunk into the tub as bubbles covered her 'areas'. Sky sighed and though to herself. "They don't know.. The infection will most likely be in this base by sunrise.. or even sooner.." Sky sunk into the bubbles, trying to escape reality.

A hour flew by before Drew knocked on the closed door. "Sky you okay?" He called out. She arose from the bubbles. "Sorry, Lost track of time." Drew sighed and left the room so she could change. She put on her new outfit, A wife beater and a matching necklace with a shark tooth on it. Another pair of shorts and some grey converse. She walked out with her mask around her neck. "What did I miss?" She swayed her thick hips as she walked around the base site. Drew glanced down at them every now and them while speaking. "Nothing Much. Lily pulled her first tooth out today. Dinners almost ready.. uh.." He paused as he spoke to glace. "Charlette said it was Chicken and rice." Sky smiled barely from her holes in joy. "Sounds delicious." Just then, Frankie and Wil were locked arms as they walked towards Sky And Drew. "How are you two today?" Wil spoke happily. Frankie smiled with a huge grin. Drew replied. "Good.. What's got you two in a good mood?" Wil and Frankie smiled widely. "We are..expecting." Sky smiled. "That's good news indeed." Drew sighed and rubbed his head. "When its born, try and keep it quite.." he paused. "They're attracted to noise." Frankie and wil nodded. "We can." Sky and drew left the happy couple and sat at the dinning hall early. Sky whispered. "Whatever happens, we fight to the end." Drew would ask her what she means by that, but she knocked out asleep at the table.

Three New chairs were added that night. Y/C was on the left of Chelle. Nyomi was in the middle and Danny sat beside Mike. Sky was drooling on the table as she slept. Nobody bothered her as they ate. Nyomi asked curiously. "Why is she sleeping?" Mike answered. "She usually has stressful days. So she sleeps here, eats last and stays up all night watching the wall of the base with Josh and Aramil." Nyomi nodded and nibbled on her chicken. Everyone ate in fear. Sky rarely gets like this, but it means something bad was about to happened. After a couple minutes of silence passed, Everyone turned in their plates and left. Charlette sat with Sky as she nudged her awake. "They left, So eat." Sky yawned as she took a fork and nibbled on her food. "Thank you charlette for this meal." She mubbled from her sleepy mouth before eating. Mike and Lily Showed the Three teens to their rooms next to each other on the floor. "We can sleep together." Danny stated. Mike stuttered "T-two girls at once?! _**AAAaaah!~"**_ Lily Hit the back of mikes neck roughly. "They're siblings you twig!" Lily opened a room with 2 beds. "The girls can sleep together and you sleep by yourself. or.. whatever." Lily pouted and threw them the key as she dragged Mike Away by his ear. "Stop thinking dirty.. You get it from mom don't ya?" Lily is heard mumbling as they walk away. Nyomi sighed and layed down with her sister. "We're going to sleep. Dont stay up too long Danny." Danny turned and smiled. "I wont Lil sis's." Danny pulled off the only light source in the room with a quick flash.

The day started like no other. Y/C Woke up in fear of Skys blood-curling scream. "Dont step On them! She yelled as Y/C Peered out their door. 'Holy shit..' Y/C Thought. The glass dome that was over their base keeping them safe.. Broke last night. Sky.. changed. She had two sets of arms now. A noticeable figure stood infrount of her. 'N-no.. that cant be..!" Y/C couldn't believe it. Charlette and Glenn were soaked in a pool of blood together by Sky.. Paul stood infrount of Sky who was sitting with her knees to her chest. No.. Not Paul. A new FORM Of Paul. 'Bestia..' Y/C Mumbled as two girls landed next to paul, Jade (Personality #2) And Erasmus. Paul's neck snapped up at Y/C and made them shiver and hide. Sky, was done. She has to deal with another pair of arms.. Thanks to the radiation brought in by Him.. And the lost of the two sweetest people here.. Y/c looked around in there room for a place to hide. Choosing under the bed, They slipped under and left the closet door cracked slightly to make it look like they're in there. Paul kicked open the door and looked around. Ripped open the closet. Ripped open the bathroom. And grunted. "Next room over maybe...?~~~" He stumbled out with rough thumps. Y/C Was breathing heavily.. Thinking to themselves to calm down..'Now's the time to worry.. because.. Where were The rest of the people in the camp?! Why was it only Sky out there?!' They paused and held their breath.. "Drew and the rest of the gang were.. _**Missing..?"**_

 **~End~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Sorry about the long spaces in between chapter updates!)_**

 ** _~Lets continue~_**

Y/C waited till midnight to come out from under the bed. They looked at the window, and saw what they were reminded. The dark navy blue sky, twinkling above the few fires that was once barrels for their camp for warmth. Y/C Opened the door, and saw the rest of the gang. They gasped, as it wasn't just Sky who changed. A few others, not all, have also. Wil had cyan blue wings, that ripped his pastel colored uniform. Frankie had the same, But her were bubblegum pink. Her uniform was also ripped. Nyomi had 2 sets of eyes (4 in total), the first two matching while her new two extras were gold and red. Chelle had fur all over her, like she was some type of animal human hybrid. Y/C Couldn't believe what had happened, so they ran down to the ground floor to see what's up. Sky noticed them. "Good, only 5 got hurt." Wil gasped, "What do you mean 'Hurt'?! I can fucking fly now!" Frankie nodded in agreement, the couple moved their wings letting everyone in the group know they had control over them. Chelle howled in agreement, "Yeah, and I can run on all fours like a dog!" She ran in a circle on all fours to prove her point. "It'd be good for running away, I do say." Sky and nyomi were uncomfortable in the background. Frankie spoke up suddenly. "Ah! I need to go check the tests." Which then, she flew up onto the second floor and ran into a room nearby the one y/c came out of. Sky folded all four of her arms. "I can control my extra arms, if they were any use. I'll test tomorrow when the dome fixes itself." Nyomi sighed, leaning against her older brother, Danny. "These extra eyes just glow and let me see underwater. I tested in our bathtub in our room, and it didn't burn." Lily, then ran from behide Drew. "Like fish eyes?! That's so cool!" Sky sighed and rubbed lily's fluffy black hair. "She's really into animals, Sorry if it hurt ya Nyomi." Nyomi giggled and went along. "Yeah! Basically I'm part fish now!" That made lily jump with glee. "Moomm! I want fish eyes too!" Lily claimed, Sky laughed. The laugh was interrupted by Frankie landing with papers in her hands. " Okay, So.. the tests prove these extra body parts wont last, maybe for another 2 weeks or less and they should just fall off." Sky sighed and pushed her hair back with her left hand. "Good. Long enough to put them to use for my revenge." Her eyes glared at the group devilishly, under that midnight sky.

The crunching of the glass being rebuilt over the groups heads for their base broke the silence. Wil and Frankie came forward. "Since the passing of Glenn and Charlette, We can take over their cooking places. Since we both used to Work with Sky, it wouldnt be hard for experienced chefs to make food." Wil stated, Frankie smiled as she added, "It would be mainly Wil though, since I'm this bases nurse on file." Y/C Looked over at where Glenn and Charlette once laid. Y/C Thinking, 'I guess they did something with the body's before letting the children and teens out again.' Y/C Eyes grew big suddenly, "Hey! Speaking of, Where the hell was the rest of you guys at?! I woke up and saw nobody but sky and.." Y/C Paused. "Them.. Anyway! Where the hell did you guys go and why didn't you take me!?" Drew coughed, "We were hiding in the kitchen, we flashed signals at you from the window to drop from above the kitchen and sneak in, but all you did was run back into the room. I'm surprised you're still alive! I saw that thing go straight in there!" Y/C Sighed. "It was dumb, and didn't look under the bed where I hid." Sky looked over at Armin, who was keeping ground while the glass built. _(SKYS THOUGHTS)_ 'Poor guy.. Always protecting us, even when nothing is going to come since the attack left a scent no monster likes.' Y/c sighed, "You guys, how did they even get in and why does some few have extra body parts?" Sky, now with a tired Mike asleep on her shoulder looked up. "Apparently, The bestia who found Paul didn't want to eat him, and just made him one. He imminently came back here and started to bang on the glass. He was double his weight now from his wings, so he actually ended up breaking the damn thing. Armin installed a new program in the glass provider, making it that unbreakable stuff. So that shouldn't happened ever again unless we lose power or something." Sky paused and nudged mikes shoulder, no response. "He's out cold. I'll take him to bed." Sky lifted her heavy son up with ease. "I guess they will help for now." She mumbled as she carried him with all four of her arms to his and Lily's room. Nyomi yawned, Chelle did as well. "It is late," Drew stated. "So I think this group meeting should end for now." Everyone nodded, and went to their rooms, except for Drew and Y/C. Drew walked over and sighed. "I'm truly sorry about not going up their to get you. Hell, Sky was in danger too. Thanks to you she got save. You were saved too. In the end, we all made it." Y/C Sighed. "That's true, I'm glad she's still here to help you raise your children." Y/C accepted the apology and went to their room to sleep. Drew walked over to Armin. "Get ready for a hell of a war. We already know, Sky is going to the nearby parking garage where all the bestia sleep for the daytime to attack Paul, and Me you and Wil should be prepared to be at her side the whole time." Aramil spat out her toothpick, "Im honestly ready to get some revenge anyway." He growled. "I'll watch tonight and Josh can take over when the four of us leave." Drew nodded and went to his room for the war that started tomorrow.

 _ **(CURRENT TIME: 8 AM)**_  
Bright and early, The smell of Bacon and eggs filled the whole base with hunger. So it was no surprise as Y/C Walked out their room to see the kitchen packed. They went to join in, sat at their normal seat and listened. Sky was loud and clear, Dragging a survival knife across the map of the area, stabbing at the places she planned to go to. "First," ***Stab*** "We're going to Human Paul's base, to see what the hell is going on." ***Stab*** "Then, The four of us" She pointed At Drew, Armin and Wil. "Are going to the nearby Parking garage to do research." ***Stab*** "Lastly, We're going by the nearby gas station to stock up on food and medical supplies." Sky's voice boomed as she commanded. "Josh! Being the oldest Male with Danny, You two will guard the entrances. The glass is fully back in place in supporting the base, Armin told me at 5 AM It finished the job. He tested at 7 AM by shooting at it with our most powerful gun. It didn't break, but the bullet landed in a tree." Armin, who stood by the door, Pulled the bullet and the piece of bark it was stuck in from behide him. "Proof." Is all he said. Sky continued, "Sorry for waking you guys with the gunshot, But it had to be tested. Finally, The girls and younger teens will start to garden for at lease one hour a day, Nyomi is in charge of keeping that up. If you do your 6 hours a week, On Sunday we'll give you sweets." Lily and the rest of the young ones gasped. Helinor jumped happily. "I missed sweets! Aw yeah!" The kids had warm smiles on their faces, Which made Drew and Sky smile. Drew stated, "We'll leave after breakfast and plan to be back before Dinner." Michael nodded as he would be the only adult left to not do anything but to wonder. Y/C stated, "I'll keep Michael busy." Michael grinned slightly, but not a lot. Wil and Frankie flew in with their arms full of plates. "Breakfast is ready!" They called out. It was waffles (For the kids who didn't eat eggs), Blueberry or strawberry, Bacon and eggs. Sky stated, "You three need to fill up because once we leave, we're fasting off cheese. Its easier to fast while fighting the darkness then to be full and slow and a easy target for the darkness." Armin and the other two agreed as they ate. The kitchen and dinning room was silent as everyone ate. Sky finished first, and left with one statement on the table. "Time to test." Mike got up, his plate halfway empty. "Ima go spy on her" Lily then stood up beside him and grabbed him by his other ear. "Frankie hasn't found a vaccine for stupidity, so until then control yourself. If you go she'll notice and wont practice!" Mike squealed in pain and sat back down. Drew, Glared at the two. That made them calm down QUICK. Armin tugged on Drew's shoulder. "I think its time we go." Drew nodded and grabbed Wil as the three Men left. The rest of the group sat until they got the notice that the four are leaving, talking about hobbies and other small talk items. Meanwhile, Drew, Wil, and Aramil Turned the corner to where sky was saw walking to, watching her. Sky, Had two survival knifes and two guns in each hand. The guns on her new arms and hands, Knifes on her normal ones. She had such a better aim now thanks to the extra balance! She could stab one dude and shoot another! The Men were feared to go with her. "Ah!~" She turned around. "You guys ready to go?!" She was all hyped up. The Three men gulped and nodded, Knowing they were in danger with her.

Drew gathered the group by the entrance. "We're leaving." Sky walked up next to him, biting her tongue by accident. ** _"IF WE ARENT BACK BY SUNDOWN, DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR US!"_** Drew rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. Y/C Jumped from her being so loud so suddenly. Aramil then stated, "I have my radio on me, and Mike has the other one." Mike, Holding lily on his shoulders, Showed the group the radio he had clipped onto his pocket. "If we are in trouble, I'll let you know the stats." Aramil continued. Sky spoke up once she was calmed. "Mike, I'm trusting you to let the group know what's going on with us, Okay?~" She rubbed his head playfully. Mike nodded and laughed. Josh opened the smaller entrance for the four to exit with. "We'll be back!" They yelled as the door shut. Aramil tested the radio once they were away from their base far enough. "Test! Test! This is a test of the base number #34's radio!" Mike giggled and replied "We got your test, Working all fine!" Sky held the map open. "So down another 400 feet should be the base, and past the curve." Wil flew above the 3 as they walked. "Honestly, I love these wings. They fly smoothly and I have my own quills!" Aramil laughed at him, as they walked the curve. "We only need answers. No fighting." Sky stated, remembering last time. "If I get too heated, Drew help me out." "I will" Drew smiled as he said so. They knocked 3 times on Base 40's Vehicle entrance. No answer. 3 more times. No answer. "What gives?" Sky mumbled. Drew, investigating the person entrance. "Its busted." The group went right in, and was in shock. The school was burned to a crisp, as all the rotting body's laded there. Dawn, and her crew were all dead. "W-what the hell?!" Wil jumped. "What happened here?" Aramil added in behide Wil. Drew and Sky looked around. "All dead from murder, homicide or heat. Since these domes dont let outside air in, Inside air doesn't leave either. So the smoke and heat were all absorbed into their body's." Sky stated. Wil stated quickly "W-wait that means we can die from smoke in here?!" Aramil slapped the back of his head. "No, Like sky said, All the body's have it inside them. That's why they're all Dark grey colored." Sky groaned. "Check their medicine supply. The bottles are all air tight so they should be okay." Drew nodded and filled his bag 1/3 of the way with different times of pills, liquid medicine and powers. "That'll help us in the long run." Sky nodded. After another hour of searching around, The gang left. "Everything else has either been already opened and infected, or stolen." Sky stated as they walked down the highway. "I would love to roller skate down this hill to the parking garage to be honest.." Drew mumbled. "But.. dear you cant skate." Sky laughed, as drew blushed. "S-shush!" He was embarrassed and buried himself in his arms. Aramil looked over at the two and at Wil, who flew above them. "I wouldn't be so happy." He stated. Sky looked over curiously "Why not?" Aramil sighed. "We could die in there.. its a death cube.." Wil kicked the back of Aramils head from above. "We'll be fine, I mean Jesus with sky's extra arms and my flight that's like 8 men/women together instead of just four!" He tried to lighten the topic, did pretty well. Sky joined in "Yeah! We'll make it out just fine!" She smiled. Drew nibbled on some cheese before wrapping his arms around sky. "Mhm!" The three were back to being joyful. Aramil finally gave in and cracked a smile. 'We will be fine.. won't we..' he thought to himself silently.

 _ **~E N D~**_


End file.
